


The Hitchhiker

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Hitchhiking, M/M, Road Trip, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey goes to see his sister in Kentucky and picks up a hitchhiker on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the Internet for the past couple of weeks, so I read a lot (and not fanfiction, please applaud, I read my first “real” books in almost two years ^^), and one of the stories gave me that idea. It's kind of different from what I usually do, but not completely either, so please tell me what you think. :)

 

Mickey didn't have in the habit to pick up hitchhikers, not that he was afraid they were rapists or killers – because he was pretty sure he could take down most of them – but because he liked his solitude and he didn't want people to invade his private space – in this case his car. But he stopped this time, maybe because his sister kept nagging him lately about being more social, or maybe because he had been driving for five hours alone in his car and he started to feel lonely. The man was tall and lanky with bright red hair that Mickey saw from several feet away. He didn't have too prominent muscles, but they showed through his white v-neck T-shirt and his dark jeans. The first thing Mickey noticed though when the man entered the car was his hands, his wounded hands with dried blood on the knuckles.

 

“You got into a fight?” Mickey asked, eyeing the hitchhiker from the corner of his eyes without loosing sight of the road as he pulled back onto the highway.

 

The man looked down at his hands and flexed them into fists. It looked like it hurt.

 

“Yeah.” he just said.

 

Mickey nodded.

 

“Where you headed?” he wondered after a minute or so of silence.

 

“Miami. My brother's getting married.”

 

Mickey nodded again, and he saw the guy take a couple of Snickers bars from his backpack.

 

“Want some?” he asked Mickey.

 

“Sure.”

 

Mickey used to love those candies, but he hadn't eaten one in a while. He loved the sweet taste, and the chocolate melting on his tongue as the caramel stuck his teeth together. The two men ate in silence. And no word was exchanged again for a good fifteen minutes when the hitchhiker inquired how far Mickey was going.

 

“Somerset, Kentucky.” the driver answered. “Visiting my sister.” he heard himself add without being asked.

 

“She lives there?”

 

“Yeah. She just had a baby.”

 

The hitchhiker nodded, and he offered Mickey another Snickers bar.

 

“Don't mind if I do.”

 

As he finished the candy, Mickey started to feel thirsty and offered his passenger a soda, pointing at the travel-size cooler behind the guy's seat. The hitchhiker took a can of Coke and opened it, handing it to Mickey, and opening another one for himself. A friendly gesture for a stranger. Mickey took a big mouthful and burped loudly. The man didn't seem to mind and kept drinking his own soda without taking his eyes off the moving landscape outside his window. They both sipped slowly and silently for a while.

 

“Who did you fight?” Mickey asked as he drove through another anonymous small town.

 

“Some guy.” the hitchhiker shrugged.

 

He didn't look like he wanted to tell more about this story, and Mickey wasn't a big talker anyway, so he didn't insisted.

 

“What's your name?” the hitchhiker wondered instead.

 

“Mickey. You?”

 

“Ian.”

 

They didn't talk much after that, and Mickey pulled into Somerset just before sundown.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Ian said as he climbed out of the car.

 

Mickey looked at the redhead take a few steps away from him.

 

“Wait.” he said without thinking about it.

 

They were still far away from Miami, and Mickey wanted to know if the guy had a place to sleep for the night, it was supposed to get cold out. He wanted to tell him he never picked up hitchhikers, but that he had stopped for him. He wanted to know who he had fought and why. He wanted to ask why he hitchhiked to his brother's wedding all the way down in Florida. He wanted to be sure the wounds on his hands would heal.

 

“It's late. You can crash with me if you want.”

 

Ian turned to Mickey and studied his face. Mickey noticed that the other man had deep green eyes.

 

“Okay.” the redhead finally said. “Thanks.”

 

They got a room in a motel just outside of town, Mickey saying it was too late to visit his sister in the hospital anyway, he would go the next morning. Ian crashed on the floor and Mickey took the uncomfortable bed. He listened to the redhead sleep for a long time, the regular breathing calming him down. He drifted off at some point, or so he would guess, all he remembers is being woken up when Ian got into bed with him. Naked, with his hard erection pressing against Mickey's back as he snuggled close to him. He reached inside his underwear and took Mickey's penis in hand. Neither of them said a word. Ian continued to stroke Mickey as he rubbed himself against his back. It went on for a long time. Mickey had never been that close to another man, but the hitchhiker's long fingers felt better than he could have imagined if he had ever allowed himself to imagine such things.

 

“This isn't working.” Ian whispered. “I can't come.”

 

Without thinking, Mickey reached back and took the hitchhiker's penis between his fingers.

 

“No.” the redhead said. “I want to be inside you.”

 

“I don't know.” Mickey confessed in the dark. “I've never done this before.”

 

“It's okay.” Ian murmured, his voice soft and reassuring. “I'll be careful. And I have condoms.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he released Mickey and got up from the bed. Mickey turned to look at him, and he noticed how beautiful the man was, his toned chest, his obnoxious tattoo covering a good part of his torso, the dog tags hanging from his neck – was he an army boy? – and his lean body stretching to search through his backpack. Without allowing himself to think too much about it, Mickey kicked off his underwear and turned on his stomach. He could not see the redhead anymore, but he could hear him breathe heavily as he found the condoms, tore open a package, and rolled one over his penis. He crawled back into bed, between Mickey's legs, and slid a pillow under his belly.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked as his fingers lingered on Mickey's bottom, delicately sliding one in before taking it out, and repeating the movement a few times.

 

“I'm not gay.” Mickey answered.

 

“Sure.” Ian said as he took his finger out and pushed himself into him.

 

It hurt more than Mickey expected, and he knew he would be sore for days afterward, but he also knew he wanted this, he wanted Ian to save him from all the meaningless relationships he had ever have and all the girls he had been with. The redhead didn't say anything, he just pumped into Mickey for a few minutes, came with a loud sigh, and then pulled out. The two men silently laid on their backs next to each other, without touching.

 

“Are you okay?” Ian asked after some time.

 

Mickey didn't answer. He didn't have an answer to that question.

 

“Do you want me to go back on the floor?”

 

This time, the redhead understood the absence of answer as a yes, and he climbed out of the bed to resume his previous position on the hard-wooden floor. Mickey stared at the ceiling for a long time without ever falling asleep. He saw the light changing as the sun rose in the sky came morning. Ian woke up at some point and the two men dressed in silence. Just as the hitchhiker opened the door to leave, Mickey heard himself call him back.

 

“Hey. Maybe I can pick you up on your way back.”

 

“Maybe.” Ian answered with a soft smile, and he walked out of the door, leaving it open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a multichap out of this. Maybe. I don't know. We'll see.
> 
> In the meantime, please leave kudos, comments, anything, I always love to hear from you. :)


End file.
